Journey to the Stars
by Asura435
Summary: Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother will this really make me stronger" A child 7 years with a strong body asked another child standing in front of him

"Yuanba, don't you trust me?" The other child said, he was a little different as his blonde hair stood out along with the birth marks on his face

"I trust you but this hurts." Yuanba muttered as felt the pain all over his body, Naruto was sparring with him and he showed no mercy

"Trust me, this will help you become strong or my name is not Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said in a confident tone as he attacked once again, the spar went on for awhile until Xia Yuanba was unable to take the beating

"Here eat this" Naruto said as he threw a pill at Yuanba who took it without question and gulped it down. He felt relaxed as he took and fell asleep on the ground

'He is still an innocent child.' Naruto thought as he looked at Yuanba and sat down on a boulder, they were training away from the city where no one would disturb them

'I wonder how my world is doing.' Naruto thought apathetically as he meditated

He had not been born in this world but been teleported here through a space-time ninjutsu. Life had been harsh since he was born; he never knew the outside world much as he was brought up in the safety of the Hokage mansion. Trained from age of three to be the best and gain the power to combat others of his kind but it had all come down once the Akatsuki had learned of him and attacked while he was practicing his father's legacy.

One of the Akatsuki used some ability which warped space and it clashed with the Hiraishin causing a wormhole that sucked him in. The jutsu malfunctioned; it was space and time so it caused him to de-age. Fortunately it didn't also take his memories away so he still kept the memories of 9 years of Konoha in his head. Arriving in the Profound continent, Naruto a baby of several months appeared on the ground in a corner of the Blue Wind Empire where an old man passing by took him in.

Since then it's been 7 years and he has regained his powers along with gaining more in that time. Being part of the Xiao clan in the Floating cloud city had been troublesome as the people were clearly illogical and willing to cause loss to the clan itself just because of envy or other feelings.

Naruto had never thought of returning as he had no reason or attachment to Konoha itself, he was trained as a killer and forced to be their soldier so in a way this was freedom to him.

'Should I just take over?'

'The Xiao name is such an eye sore, seriously who wants to regroup with people who threw them out.'

'They have been getting on my nerves and causing mental damage to Grandpa.' Naruto mused as he felt annoyance creep up; he was a trained ninja so such things did not escape his eye

"Naruto, where are you?" A cute feminine voice interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see Xiao Lingxi, the daughter of his benefactor

"Here" Naruto waved at her and his expression softened, she was like a sister to him and he had finally understood what family meant through her and Grandpa Xiao Lie

"Naruto what are you doing here and what happened to Yuanba?" Lingxi asked as she looked at them both

"We were sparring, what's up little sis?" Naruto said with a smile

"We are the same age, also father is calling you." Lingxi said frustratingly as Naruto had started teasing her for months

"Okay, let's go I don't want to keep Grandpa waiting." Naruto said as he picked up Yuanba and hurried along followed by Lingxi

Naruto dropped off Yuanba at his home before arriving at his destination, "Good afternoon Grandfather." Naruto said as he entered the garden, Xiao lie's position in the clan was still high after the death of his son as Naruto had shown power beyond anything ever seen and it was predicted by them that he would be the strongest in the clan by the age of 12.

Unlike what they thought, Naruto had already power enough to annihilate the clan by the age of five but had continued to train diligently as he had been programmed to do. The mental programming had taken some time to overcome and longer to develop genuine emotions for his new family.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Xiao Lie said in a gentle tone as he put down his book

"I have been training and was sparring with Yuanba couple hours ago." Naruto replied honestly as he took a seat

"Good, how long do you think it will take you to break through?" Xiao Lie asked with expectation as he needed some good news in life

"Grandpa, I have decided to come clean with you. You are family to me and you love me as well, don't you?" Naruto said as he looked at him with a powerful gaze

"Of course, you are my grandson but what do you mean?" Xiao Lie was genuinely confused at Naruto's words and Lingxi as well

'What does he mean? Does he know about his origins or something?' Xiao Lie thought as he looked at Naruto with curiosity

"I do not need to breakthrough as I am already the strongest person in the city and I have decided to take over it as this system bothers me a lot especially how they treat you." Naruto said confidently

"Strongest? Please don't be brash; I won't be able to save you if you did something like that." Xiao Lie said in a worried tone as he knew children with exceptional power tend to become arrogant at certain age but he didn't think Naruto would turn out like this.

"Grandpa, I am serious" Naruto said from behind Xiao Lie as he had moved too fast for him to see

'How can he move so fast?'

'I didn't even glimpse his movement. What stage is he at?'

"What level?" Xiao Lie muttered with shock

"Sky Profound Realm" Naruto muttered but unlike his words he was not sure where he ranked at as he was not a person of this world he couldn't follow their system.

'At least I am sure none can fight me in this city.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

It was requested more than a month ago so i finally got to it.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you get this strong?" Xiao Lei asked with confusion clear in his voice

"I am naturally born with large amounts of energy and higher life force, making it easier for me to grow." Naruto answered patiently

"Does that mean you already know about your family?" Grandpa was utterly confused now

'How can he actually know that? He was only months old when I found him.'

"Yes, the information is set inside my soul so at the right age I understand. You have already experienced it as you named me Naruto when you don't even know what that means." Naruto calmly

'That makes sense; I was confused where that name came from for some time.'

"Okay I understand you are powerful so what is your plan?" Xiao Lie said in a serious tone as this topic was too important

"Take over the clan and change the name to Uzumaki; I will also make them stronger as people related the Uzumaki can't be weak." Naruto said with a wide smile as he felt excited at the thought being in total control

"You should wait for some years or else if the information about your strength traveled from here then people will try to kill you as you would be a future threat." Xiao Lei advised as he had seen many geniuses get snuffed because they caused too large waves for their stature

"Don't worry Grandpa I have a plan just trust me and we will be all be happy, no more stress for you." Naruto said as he got up and hugged Xiao Lie

'Is he doing this because of me?'

"I am sorry that I have burdened you." Xiao Lie muttered softly

"No Grandpa, I want to do this and you deserve rest. This family needs to learn what bonds mean." Naruto said in a gentle manner but the aggressiveness could be seen in his expression

"Please do not kill them; they have not broken the limits so we also should not." Xiao Lie said as he placed his hand on Naruto's head

"No problem, I don't want to kill them either. So don't be surprised when the show starts tomorrow, just watch them bow." Naruto said with a confident tone

Seeing his look, Xiao Lie decided to place trust in him, "Okay I will be waiting to see what you have planned."

"Father, are you really letting him do this?" Lingxi finally snapped out of her shock and was that her wise old father was fine with this madness

"He is powerful enough to handle this so it should be a problem."

"Come on little sis, have some confidence in my power. Have I ever lied?" Naruto said in a friendly tone as he closed the distance between them and looked at her closely

"But, you are alone and there are so many in the clan. Can you really subdue them all?" Lingxi said in a worried tone as she didn't want any harm to come to Naruto

"I am the strongest in this city and I can make it disappear with a single move. Do you think that is enough?" Naruto said in playful tone

"You must be joking."

"No, that is the truth. Don't worry, if I am in danger I will escape." Naruto said as he hugged her and reciprocated

"I will trust you but please be careful." Lingxi said in a soft tone

* * *

"Hey Naruto, when are you leaving this junk?"

"I am getting bored of the same scenery." A voice rang inside his head filled with boredom

'Kurama not now, I still need to train more. I felt that there were countless strong beings out in the world when I first entered sage mode. So I will not take the risk when I have the choice for a safe alternative just stay inside, you are an immortal being so act like it.' Naruto responded calmly as he sat down to meditate in his hideout.

Kurama also known as the demon fox was the beast sealed inside of him by his parents, he had known about it and learned to control fragments of its energy in Konoha but they finally started talking when he arrived in this world. They were both foreigners here so the fox opened up slowly but without causing too much of a mess and he accepted Naruto or that might be too much, he tolerated Naruto's existence as he was not greedy or had the negative aspects of humans and was persistent in approaching him.

"I am here for that, if you are in trouble I will just let you use more of my chakra."

'No, I don't want to rely on you that much. I wish to be strong with my own powers but don't worry I will definitely accept that offer once I have beaten you in combat and we can finally achieve harmony.' Naruto said in a teasing tone

"Oh that's some cheeky bullshit you are spouting brat. No one are you beating me, keep those things inside your dreams." Kurama snapped at him for the disrespect

'Come on, you know it's going to happen. With my progress we will be there soon, sage mode is great help in increasing my progress even If I can only use it for few minutes.' Naruto responded in calm manner

"Che, I definitely think that's unfair so I am not going to be easy on you brat. I have learned from my mistakes and taken in the things I have remembered so be ready for complete beat down when the time comes." Kurama said in an evil tone

'I am definitely looking forward to that.' Naruto said nonchalantly as he entered into sage mode and continued to cycle Senjutsu chakra around his body parts to make them stronger as he had learned the more you use it the stronger the body gets even without it

'Except that it has the danger of dying by petrification.'

* * *

"Have you finally accepted my offer Qingyue?" Naruto muttered as was practicing his combat stances outside

"What did you do to Yuanba?" Qingyue his childhood friend and one cold little girl as she had lost her mother or you can say since her mother left her. She had become obsessed with getting powerful enough for her goal and Naruto had felt she was talented enough to be his so he had asked but she declined.

"We sparred and I am training him to be a good fighter. You can also join in if you want." Naruto said in gentle tone as he turned around

"Stop it; you will ruin his body with your careless program. Are you even qualified to do something like that?" She snapped at him in a harsh tone

"Qingyue be careful of what you say. He is my friend so I will never harm and I am definitely qualified. Don't you think so?" Naruto said as he had close the distance between them and held her in his arms, she felt completely powerless

Qingyue tried to struggle but she couldn't even budge him, 'He is too strong.'

"This only means you are physical brute, what does this have to with cultivation."

"Come on, why you don't already acknowledge me. Even if I can't help in cultivation directly, I can provide assistance with combat and physical training which are also necessary for cultivation."

'He is right but his personality is damn overbearing. Also how does he go past so many levels easily?'

"I will accept it if you can show me a good result in a single training session and if not you will stop training with Yuanba." Qingyue said with a smile, thinking she had him

"Okay" Naruto said completely without a problem

'I will have to show more than that what I did with Yuanba but I want you so it doesn't matter.' Naruto thought

"You are bluffing"

"No but this will hurt so sorry." Naruto said as he prepared a seal in his hand and touched her hand as it spread across her body

"What did you do?"

"It's for training" Naruto said as he activated the gravity seal causing it to become twice the normal one, this was an ability which could be applied in combat as well but it was hard because the foe can resist it before it spreads especially people with large energy reserves.

'He can control gravity, how? This is one of the highest rank abilities.' Qingyue was shocked with what was happening

"Can you really train me to be strong?" She asked in a humbled tone as she looked at him, hoping for a positive response

"Absolutely so are you willing to be mine forever." Naruto said with smile

"If you can make me strong, I am yours to do this but first I wish to accomplish my goal."

"I will help you with your goal so don't worry, if you are mine than your enemy is mine as well." Naruto said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead

'Ice master get and I already have her brother. This world does have some real talents.' Naruto smiled as he hugged her as she also did so in return

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

This Naruto is 16 years old in spirit and he is way stronger than canon naruto in the pain arc. So he should be as equal to canon naruto with the experimental cloak which he got after defeating Kurama.

Also this Naruto doesn't have another version of himself as he never denied himself.

There will no nerfing and naruto will learn some abilities from here.

It is a Harem. so Qingyue, Lingxi as she gets important later, Little demon queen, Phenix girl, princess of blue empire, jasmine and some girls in the stars when we get there


	3. Chapter 3

The next day arrived peacefully with no change, two people were quite nervous while Naruto himself was chill. He went through his usual routine in the morning which was training his skills and trying out new techniques and theories.

At 9 am Naruto walked to the center of the clan compound where the library was at and activated the alarm which signified that it was in danger. Within seconds the leaders had arrived followed with the rest of the clan members, this place was filled with information and techniques gathered over their existence and its loss would be too much.

"What is the meaning of this?" The clan leader Xiao Yunhai shouted as he walked in front of the crowd

"Nothing much, I just wanted to gather you all to tell you good news. From now on you all serve me and we shall all be Uzumaki." Naruto said with a chuckle

Everyone felt like he was joking and were angered at his insolence but looking at the expression of the leader they knew he was done for.

"You outsider filth, do you even know what you are saying?"

"This is the gratefulness you show to us after we have brought you up." Xiao Yunhai raged and he felt this was good opportunity to take Naruto out as he felt threatened by his existence

Naruto did not show any reaction to the outburst and said confidently, "It is better for you all to surrender as it will be a very painful lesson otherwise."

"You lot; the brat has gone has gone crazy and has decided to betray the clan. Capture him and cripple his cultivation." Yunhai said in a cold tone as he indicated for the rest to take action

"So sad" Naruto muttered as the others were moving towards him slowly but suddenly they were all on the ground with broken limbs.

Standing in front of Naruto were five man, they all looked imposing and strong. Looking at the men, Yunhai understood why the brat was so confident.

"Who are you?"

"This is a family matter." He questioned

Among the five men, one walked in front his appearance looked a lot like Naruto's.

'Are they related? Is that his father?'

"Yes this is a family matter. Our young master has decided to take you in so you shall comply, be honored as you will be known as Uzumaki from now on." The man with blonde hair said, it was Minato Uzumaki. Naruto's father but now it was just a clone made by Naruto to trick others as he didn't want trouble visiting him.

"Do you think we will let you do this?"

"We are connected to Xiao Sect; they will annihilate you for this insolence." Yunhai shouted while hiding his anxiety

"You are nothing to the Xiao sect and the sect his nothing in our eyes but you won't understand without experiencing pain." Minato said with an evil smile

"Madara do as you wish." Naruto muttered and the Madara clone moved too fast for Yunhai to perceive, his red Sharingan eyes stared into him.

"AAHHHHH" Yunhai fell to the ground and screamed in terror

"So weak" Madara said as he kicked the old man towards the clan members

Naruto turned back to the clan members and said with a cold tone, "I hope you all understand what it means to go against us. You all shouldn't worry as by becoming part of the Uzumaki clan gives an opportunity to become as strong as my servants."

"Don't you want this power?"

"Many new techniques or do wish to be slaves to a sect that threw out your ancestor like garbage. Where is your pride as people for you to beg those people to take you in like dogs?" Naruto said to incite their emotions as most of them should agree with his sentiments deep inside and seeing his power will break the gate of hesitance

The elders walked to the front and went to their knees, "We accept this deal, young master we will do as you command."

"Are you satisfied grandpa? I killed no one and it was quiet a peaceful takeover, I say." Naruto said in friendly tone as the injured people groaned in pain

It was just a weird scene looking at his grandson amidst all those broken bodies that he couldn't help but shake his head.

* * *

Naruto had the Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama clones handle the setting of seals around the town for gathering energy to help people in their cultivation while Kakashi clone handled the seals in specific rooms to create the gravity training zones of different degrees along with some rooms that had illusions where people could fight with beings recorded by Naruto.

"Who are they Naruto?"

"Are they your family?"

"This man looks a lot like you but he can't be your father so is he your older brother." Xiao Lie enquired curiously as they sat in the main hall of the clan; the leader had been put down and became an elder while the Minato clone became the leader.

"Grandpa they are very close to me but in the end they are just servants, my whole family is dead and they only exist to serve nothing else." Naruto said honestly without explaining the actual thing as a secret shared is a secret no more.

"Is that true?" Xiao Lie turned to Minato and said

"Absolutely we shall always protect the young master and we are very happy with your service. If you have any request, do tell." Minato said courteously with a smile

"I am curious what did Madara do to the previous leader."

"An illusion, it was a very simple move but the clan is not aware of such methods so he couldn't resist." Naruto replied as he was thinking of his next moves

'Madara clone go talk to Qingyue's father and make him understand that it is best to work with us.' Naruto sent the thought telepathically as he could feel a connection to his clones and they could communicate, it was an ability that he had developed in his decades of training with this technique.

'Understood' He received as a reply, Naruto didn't deem it important to explain as they were the same person.

"Will we be able to learn such a technique?" Xiao Lingxi asked as she was interested in such an art

"Of course, if you wish I will definitely make it true." Naruto said in gentle tone

"If it is too much then I don't want you to waste your time." Xiao Lingxi said in a serious tone as she knew how important time was to a cultivator especially at the early stages which could end most people's career

"Don't worry I won't have a problem as Madara will help you with that." Naruto smiled as he understood her concerns

"I see that you have thought about this but have you considered artifacts. I haven't seen you show any interest in such things when a lot of battles could be easily swayed by a single item." Xiao Lie questioned and advised as he had seen a lot in his travels

"Thank you Grandpa, I will look it to it." Naruto said as his mind churned with ideas about weapons

'I had kind of forgotten about external assistance, even now my sword can't handle my power.'

"That's good; I am looking forward to the change you have brought us." Xiao Lei said with a relieved smile, it was the happiest since he lost almost all his family leaving only Xiao Lingxi. He was really happy to have a grandson even if he was adopted as his own real blood grandson died with his son when the enemies came for him.

* * *

"What is happening in the city, Naruto?" Xia Qingyue asked as she had been summoned by Naruto along with Yuanba

"I have taken over, didn't I say I am strong than how can I be controlled by weaklings." Naruto said nonchalantly as he sat down with his notebook where he was trying to design equipment for himself, he was not very knowledgeable about it but he could test out many things quickly with his clones.

"What are you going to do?"

"Make them all strong and rule the territory nothing more. You should be happy as these two will be training you both from now on when I am not available." Naruto said as Hashirama and Tobirama walked forth

"Greeting young children we shall have long and happy relation from now." Hashirama said in kind voice but dup felt a chill go through their spines

"I know you are doing a great favor for us Naruto, I will definitely repay it in the future no matter what."

"Don't forget you are mine Qingyue, obviously I will make you both strong." Naruto said in a calm manner as he designed the same armor as Tobirama's but felt it was too old and scratched it out.

"I remember" Qingyue muttered softly with a blush as she walked away with a stoic Tobirama

* * *

"Finally we can experience a real hunt; it's been so long since I killed something." Naruto muttered, he had transformed into Kakashi before leaving the town while leaving his clone in his place

He had decided to check out the area nearby, it had made him curious but he had been patient and waited until he was strong enough according to his estimates.

'I am probably stronger than old third by now and the other Kages as well, it would have been so much better if I had the damn scroll with forbidden techniques. Now I have to actually develop them myself even though it's fun, I had prefer being ready for all threats.' Naruto thought as he ran along with minimal speed and mapped the place in his mind

After some hours he stopped moving and looked ahead, "You are going to be real good punching bag." Naruto said aggressively as he looked at the Liger with flaming fur and wings, it roared violently at him and dashed forth.

Naruto didn't move and took a stance, when it was at biting distance Naruto dodged and punched its chest with his right fist which was glowing green. The force of the attack launched the beast far away into the trees and it shivered in pain, it didn't seem to be able to move and in seconds it perished.

"The poison is stronger than I had assumed but it felt like it was missing something. It won't really work on stronger beings and most of the damage was done by the punch messing up the heart." Naruto muttered as he looked at his right hand which glowed green, in it was an artifact which he had no idea from where t came from but when he was 2 years in this world he accidently activated it.

"This can't help much in killing but it is the best thing for a healer except I can do that either only my clone can just like the genjutsu." Naruto muttered with annoyance clear in his voice

"Hey, it's not my fault. Blame your parents." Kurama's voices his outrage at the accusation

'I am just saying.' Naruto thought as he ripped the body apart to use as bait while he hid himself, becoming one with nature

Within moments countless beasts crowded over and fought over a piece of the Liger's flesh as it was a high rank beast but they never noticed Naruto.

'It's a success but I will try once again when I find beast with predictive abilities. Can this technique make me invisible to all senses or do I have to develop it further?' Naruto concluded as he used wind blade tornado, cutting the entire crowd of beasts down to pieces.

"We will have feast tonight and I can check whether eating higher level being provides assistance or not." Naruto muttered as he opened as scroll and stashed everything inside, he had been taught basic and some high level craft to make him an efficient fighter.

* * *

An year passed by and the city of Floating cloud had entered speed run towards progress as everything was changing at a quick pace. From housing to health, the education system had been introduced to give equally to all people as potential can be hidden anywhere.

Naruto did that for much personal reason, he didn't want them to develop such trash personalities and values as they always did things selfishly when they someone doing better they would try to kill him or cripple. The city had been in the dumps and it was the weakest in the whole empire but now it was on track and the people could see hope to become the top.

The Five guardians and the young master were the shining hope to them, the people thanked them every day as they enjoyed the benefits brought by the change as the slow and almost snail pace cultivation started moving especially with the help of the physical training and the illusionary world.

But Naruto was also surprised and amused; he sat in his secret training ground which he built years ago. It was underground and had seals to cover its existence; here he was seated with his clones on a round table.

They all looked at each other and the first to break off was Hashirama, "Haha, guys come on what's the tension for."

"You really have changed Hashirama clone as you seem to take on the role a lot more seriously." Naruto muttered with a smile as he looked at him

"I believe it should have been expected as a personality is based on experiences and we all have diverged since you made us. We all took a role of the actual personalities based on our knowledge and have acted in that manner so it would rub on us sooner or later." Tobirama said in calm manner

"You are right; I kind of missed it since I was too busy. But I never thought it would happen and you can all exist without my help as your existence is tie to the pillars."

"Are you guys going to kill me so that nobody knows the secret?" Naruto said in curious tone

"You have a bad sense of humor just like your mother." Minato said with a dull face

"Hehe, nah I just wanted to try as I thought that was the general plot of such things." Naruto chuckled

"But haven't kind of limited our abilities, it is kind of annoying." Madara said as he placed his arms on the table

"Agreed, aren't you already leading us to actually have different personalities from you?" Kakashi added

"You guys are thinking too much into it. I just prefer that we don't have same abilities and it would look boring and suspicious." Naruto said as he opened his arms wide implying he was innocent

"I agree with young Master here, it is preferable to have a complete different set of skills as we can concentrate on developing them affectively so that he can improve faster than if we had all had the same skills." Tobirama nodded as he gave his opinion

"I don't really care but how is the weapon development going?" Hashirama said in friendly tone

"It's still in theoretical phase as all tests have failed till now. I wish to create a weapon that grows and has a mind of its own." Naruto said in an excited tone as he imagined the armor and spear of his dreams

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

yun che is dead in this fic


	4. Chapter 4

The Floating cloud city grew at an alarming rate under Naruto's leadership and gained access to resources which would have never been available before. The citizen gained knowledge and better living standards then they dreamed of.

The area the city covered became larger to accommodate the new infrastructure and the city's population increased as the people became wilder and as outsiders moved in. These many changes brought up on the interest of other parties and the clan members from the branches of the major sects could be seen occasionally as they saw the growth, they were contemplating opening a branch in the city.

Naruto didn't like such a thing so he courteously had them mind controlled and they acted as his informants. 3 years had passed by so fast and he was very much enjoying the authority along with the freedom to do his research as he wished.

After 2 long years Naruto had finally made prototype armor and spear, both these weapons could work without his command and defend him. The armor provided a boost in physical strength and acted as a backup battery when needed while the spear was made in a way that it will never miss its target using space manipulation. But both these had a giant flaw the materials used limited them and even after being bathed in his energy they had a limit.

'It's still good enough.' Naruto thought as he was going through the motions in the public training ground where many new types of equipment had been provided for the citizens to utilize.

'It's sad that only three people showed good potential and others were just average.' Naruto thought, even though he had provided them many resources their increase in power was quite slow compared to his own world

He hadn't decided to classify as easily as he knew that this city was the lowest in this empire before but now they were going up, even then it needed time.

'Can they actually provide me with challenge?'

'Can they force me to ask Kurama for help?' Naruto sometimes wondered, he was not a battle maniac so only occasionally he asked that question but inside he had an answer set for him

'They cannot do anything to me with their limited abilities and subpar physicals.'

Naruto stopped moving and turned around, "How may I help you?" He asked as a young boy of 12 was standing there, watching him with an excited look.

"Sorry if I may have caused you annoyance. My name is Tie Hengjun from the Iron Spear clan of the New Moon city, I have heard about the change in the city and the appearance of great geniuses. As such I request a bout, would you please accept my humble request." Tie said in a courteous tone, he may be from a bigger clan but he always kept being humble as that suited a cultivator

Naruto looked at the boy and analyzed his capability, 'At the peak of Elementary profound realm or a bit higher.'

'He is good, potential close to Xia Qingyue but unfortunately nothing special about him. Those three have bloodline abilities so I really should lower my expectations as I need to gather people for many task later on.' Naruto concluded

"It's nice to meet you and I am happy with your personality as most of them are clearly trash. But do you really wish to fight me; I am close to true profound realm." Naruto said in a friendly tone, he wanted to test his resolve, will he back down or not

"That's wonderful; you must be a genius of high caliber. I have never seen anyone with the same level at your age but I will not back down. I wish to test my skills and you are better than me, then I can learn from you." Tie said in an excited tone

"Very well, you pass. Come at me." Naruto said as he readied his stance and held his spear

Tie took out his spear and charged at Naruto, he stabbed at him in continuous motion and the spear moved liked a snake changing direction at a whim. The speed of his movements touched the ceiling of mach 2 which was good for his level but he was facing Naruto who had surpassed that stage decade ago that this speed would be so slow that nothing would be moving in his eyes for a long time.

That was a fact but Naruto enjoyed training his skills and for that he needed to be close in level to his partners so he had suppressed his power to a stage where Qingyue could fight him without it seeming like he was holding back his speed.

Even then that was higher than Tie's speed so Naruto put it down even lower; he easily parried the attacks and grabbed Tie by the head, smashing him into the ground.

"Ughh" Tie muttered in pain as the back of his head stung, he had been smashed really hard causing a deep imprint

"Are you satisfied?" Naruto muttered as he put away the spear

Tie cleared his head and looked at Naruto, "Can I do this again at a later time?"

"Yes, but I had like to offer you a better option. How about you serve me and I will help you get strong along with giving you opportunities to fight strong opponents. Your clan will rise to the top of this empire and the world." Naruto said in a confident tone, his face clear of any dishonesty

Tie doubted that was possible but hearing such an attractive offer made him consider it, 'Even if we can't do that much, my clan and I can grow to a higher level than what is expected.'

"I accept"

"You should always ask for the conditions, luckily I am not that kind of person."Naruto said as he healed Tie and led him towards his new life. Naruto had already planned to take in the many sects or clans and make them his subordinates, with this he had one and more will fall.

* * *

"What are you?" Naruto muttered as he sensed something with immense power in his vicinity as he was meditating on the mountain in the starry night

Naruto looked back to see a little girl of 13 with red hair that reminded him of the Uzumaki clan and she wore a dress that was also crimson but he could tell it was blood. She seemed to be in a bad shape and her body was filled with scars, her eyes seem to have hard time focusing.

She was looking at him with relief and bull rushed him but he dodged with ease as she could hardly move.

"What are you doing?"

"If you do not speak, I will have to dispose of you little girl." Naruto said in a serious tone as he lifted the restraints

Jasmine was shocked that the boy could dodge and was having a difficult time forming clear thoughts.

'He is on the tyrant profound realm; I can't handle it with my body now.' Jasmine concluded and spoke

"I can give you anything just let me use that artifact in your hand." Jasmine muttered with difficulty

"What can you give?" Naruto said as he analyzed her closer and found she was poisoned. He was in no hurry the girl wasn't some saint and he wasn't some nice guy to just help any good looking person he comes across

'Bastard' Jasmine wanted to curse as she analyzed the person in front of her, he didn't give of the battle maniac guy and the look in his eyes was similar to those eccentrics.

"Knowledge beyond this world" She muttered as she fell down, her body was failing her and she had gotten this for nothing

"Good call" Naruto said with a smile as he accepted her offer and closed the distance between them. She bit his finger and sucked his blood like drinking milk from the breast, she drank a lot more than enough to knock out a normal person but Naruto's healing ability replaced the blood quickly using the chakra within his system.

As soon as she let go, Jasmine disappeared and Naruto sat down again in meditation. Entering the artifact which sparked his attention, Naruto saw the Jasmine sleeping in the void which was a special storage of the artifact.

He flew close to her and healed her body as much as he could but the poison was something even he had never seen before. It was worse than anything he had come across and he had seen hundreds.

Naruto contemplated on his action and first just decided to heal her as much as he could for now and they could come to an agreement later. In one night Naruto expanded half of his chakra and Jasmine was submerged in the golden glow throughout the night as she slept peacefully after so many years. The chakra gave her sense of comfort and took away her grief even if for just a moment.

* * *

Two years passed by since that night, Naruto had come to an agreement with Jasmine and found an alternative way to heal her which was to power up the Sky Poison pearl using his immense reserves. The problem was that it would halt his powers for the time as his chakra would always be in use for healing leaving him with a tiny fragment.

The energy would cycle inside Jasmine cleansing her from the poison, this seemed like a one sided deal but she had provided him with knowledge on many new techniques and other such things. The energy by the end of the course would also be much stronger than now by the end as it will harmonize with Jasmine's energy which was highly potent even more than his and Kurama.

He was 12 years now and was already deciding to move out as his body was ready to conquer the Empire.

'I might have picked up a bad habit, logically I should wait until I regain my chakra but I am so bored.'

'I need to see the world; I have been caged for so long.'

"Now you understand from my perspective, let's go wild." Kurama added in excitedly

While Naruto was thinking about leaving, Xia Qingyue had come across a situation which could change her life.

"So you wish to take way my pupil." Tobirama muttered in a calm manner as he sat on the lake and in front of him stood a woman from one of the top sects of the empire, Frozen Cloud Asgard

Chu Yueli was astonished at the day's proceedings as she came across such a genius that surpassed all in the sect but even more was the man in front of her, he was the master of the girl she wished to train.

'I might be biting on more than I can chew. The girl is already at the Spirit profound realm and soon she will be earth realm. The man is the first that has been so indifferent to my beauty and is stronger than me from what I can perceive.' Yueli thought as she struggled to find a reason

"Yes, I realize that we might not be stronger than you but Qingyue would benefit from the techniques our sect can teach her. We are willing to compromise and negotiate on the terms but mostly we respect her choice." She said courteously as she found the courage

"What if I desire access to your techniques?"

"That is a difficult and mostly impossible request. Please come up with a reasonable request."

"Actually let me clarify your position here. I am not scared of your sect and I can destroy it personally without assistance so I will give you the final proposition. Serve under us, we will provide you protection and our knowledge while you provide us with your knowledge and service. I know you cannot answer so go back and talk to your leader and remember well, all of us are beyond your capability." Tobirama said in a serious tone as he talked down the woman like she was a child in front of him

"I will deliver the message to the leader." Chu Yueli felt her hart in her throat from the stuffy feeling and hastily flew away

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Was thinking of taking the whole asgard in an orgy.

Seriously Naruto is too strong when he is in the lower world. This could have been cleared if Naruto was actually a baby when he came but then he would hardly have any connection the ninja world.

Now he is 21 years old and his power is enough to fight the Naruto from the war arc with all his power ups and win.


	5. Chapter 5

"So where are you from?" Naruto asked as he floated in the void

Jasmine looked at Naruto curiously as he was really too strong for his age and not someone from the lower realm.

"From the Stars, beyond this tiny world." Jasmine said calmly

"Are there many people as strong as you?" Naruto didn't mind the vague answer as they had time

"More than I wish."

"That's a lot, how did you become this strong at such a young age?" Naruto chuckled and enquired the question that was on his mind

"Inheritance. How about you? You seem to strong for this world, why have not ascended yet?" Jasmine said in cool tone

"Ascension, don't I just fly into the unknown." Naruto said in confusion

"You mean to tell me that you are not suppressing it yourself but never felt the pull." Jasmine muttered in a shocked tone

"Yes, as I follow a different path. I am an alien being so my power doesn't operate in such a manner." Naruto said honestly, he was now curious as he was close to his eventual goal

"That's why I can't understand your level, it makes sense. Don't worry I will keep my promise, I will give you the information on the stars so you can travel without getting lost."

"I was not worried, I trust you." Naruto said with a smile

"Why and why did you just accept such a condition? To stop your growth for 5 years even if the end is useful, the present you might need that power." Jasmine said in an agitated tone as Naruto's way reminded her of her dead brother

"I don't see any need and I believe it is a good investment. Finally I like you, I have never felt this before but I actually fell in love without your radiant self. Your power, your appearance and your personality, they make my heart beat fast." Naruto confessed with a gentle smile and adoration

"What? What do you even know about me? You are just perv who decided that by looking at my looks, isn't it?" Jasmine looked at him with contempt

"Stop, I do not like being accused of things such as that. I can sense what people feel and I can judge you that way." Naruto said in a serious tone as he held her down with force

Looking at his serious expression she acknowledged his feelings, "Okay, I apologize. Now let go." Jasmine said in a soft tone which held her anger inside, she didn't like the fact she was weak enough for Naruto to pin down

Naruto let her go and moved away, "Sorry, I over reacted. I just don't like people denying my feelings are real when I gained them through such difficulty." He said in a calm tone as he controlled his breathing

"I don't love you and you should probably move on, it is a hopeless endeavor." Jasmine said with dull look

"I never give up and we are going to be together for long so you will definitely fall for me." Naruto said confidently

"Do as you wish." Jasmine said as she entered the seal that they had created; she was going to sleep for two years as she needed extensive care after which she can stay awake

"Good night, my princess." Naruto said affectionately

* * *

2 years later the current time:

"Good morning, my princess. I hope your sleep was satisfactory." Naruto looked at her with a smile, Jasmine had hardly changed but he was already looking older since it had been two years.

"I had rather it not be your face I see when I wake up." Jasmine said as she got up from the bed

"Harsh, well it is time for me to move so be ready for any unknown variables." Naruto said with a chuckle

"I am always ready, just get out." Jasmine snapped and Naruto was pushed outside

'What is this feeling am I starting to care for him?'

'It must be because of this connection but it's not so bad. He feels like an older brother who is actually weaker than the younger siblings.' Jasmine thought with a smile as she thought how he would be pissed at such a comparison

Naruto checked with his clones and everyone important before leaving but Tobirama informed of the situation so he had to come in person.

"I will let you handle it and call me when you receive the ice techniques. It's really sad not having the techniques when you can control the element." Naruto said calmly as he flew away, in the start he couldn't fly even though he was stronger than people of that level but after analyzing those people with his sage senses and experimenting Naruto finally got how to fly.

Naruto landed outside the city and decided to walk, with his heavy steps Naruto continued on his path without rest and killed any bandits that he came across. His steps led him to New Moon city where he saw the influence of the clans some more and even more than the Empire's own Profound palace.

'Really pathetic, this ruler is like a puppet that can be cut off at anytime.' Naruto thought as he toured the city and note down anything interesting

Naruto stayed in the city for two days before he become involved in some minor engagement, he was wandering around randomly when he came across the members of the Xiao clan kidnapping a woman and from the looks of it there reason was not anything noble.

Naruto pretty much despised most of the people of this world that is anyone related to a clan or sect as he had grown up in a weak clan and they had trash tier personality. His expectations were very low and these actions were in line with his thoughts.

Naruto moved too fast for them to react and with a touch he burnt them to ash as he separated them from the girl.

"Thank you Master for this favor but you need to run, this city is controlled by the Xiao Clan and if they find about this Master will be in trouble." The woman said in a respectful tone

"No problem, I will go talk to them in a peaceful manner so you can go and continue with your normal life." Naruto said in with a smile as he touched her head and healed any damage

He let go and flew towards the Xiao clan's branch in New Moon city which was located in the South Moon Mountain. He didn't care about the lives of the clansman but he wished to not do any pointless slaughter so he directly went for the head and entered the chambers where Xiao Tianan was meditating.

"Old man wake up, we need to talk." Naruto said in arrogant tone

The old man meditating was surprised at the appearance of Naruto and more so the way he had just been talked to, he was being looked down up on.

'I can't sense his power. What level is he and how did he get here?'

"Stop contemplating how I got here. I used the damn window and flew inside. Now I am here to set down some rules and it will be good for you to follow them to the letter or else you might have some difficulties in functioning." Naruto said as he floated attracting the old man's gaze

Naruto analyzed him and approached him, Xiao Tianan was unable to move and Naruto touched his head. Naruto wanted to check his profile before deciding his action, "You really are a disgusting person."

Naruto said with contempt as he increased the pressure and looked into his eyes to control his mind, "Kill of any trash from your clan without being found out and help the city grow."

After giving the instructions Naruto decided to leave the city as he seen enough there wasn't much to keep his interest.

'I might not actually like just watching scenery.' Naruto thought as he didn't find excitement from watching things and landed in a forest to rest. With his hand on the ground, Naruto utilized the nature chakra to create a cabin out of wood along with some golems and a dragon for protection.

Naruto touched the cabin and a seal spread out, he entered the place and took out a bed from his scroll. With the bed ready Naruto just got into it and slept, his consciousness entered the pearl.

"How are you doing now?" Naruto muttered as he flew towards Jasmine who was sitting on a sofa comfortably reading a book

"What is this thing?" She held up the book for him to see

"It's a novel written by normal people about heroism." Naruto said gently as he sat beside her

"The characters are too black and white, and the main character is completely disgusting. I have never come across something so repulsively naïve in my life; tell me the name of the guy who wrote this so I may pay him a beating." Jasmine said with a sadistic smile

"You look so much better with a smile even if this one." Naruto said as he touched her cheek

"No touching" Jasmine muttered as she pushed him away

"As you wish but let's talk about each other a bit now that you are not dying. What's you favorite color?" Naruto asked honestly, this was his first time and he wasn't experienced in the art of seduction so all he could do was fumble around

"Red"

"Is you favorite flower, a rose?"

"No, Red spider lily" Jasmine said in a calm tone

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" A man roared in an arrogant and enraged tone behind him stood a young man that was looking at the show with a confident look

"Your kind is not allowed her, get lost filth." Madara said with contempt as he looked at the entourage beneath the walls

"How dare you talk to us like this? We are sent by the master of the Xiao sect, do you wish to suffer a dogs death." The man who seemed to be the butler threatened

"Oh no, I am so scared. The big bad eagle will kill me now." Madara mocked with no sign of fear

"Haha" The guards beside him laughed as their master once again pissed of some nobles

"Hey get lost before Master shows his fangs." One of the guards warned

'Hey want to bet how long they last.' The guards had taken up gambling on how long someone lasted against Madara and whispered

'1 min, I put 100 copper on it.'

'15 sec, 2 silver'

'What are you doing?'

'I think I am winning.'

'We will see when you cry about that money.'

'2 min'

"Shut your mouth trash" The butler screamed as he extended his hand but before he could do anything, Madara was on them. Within a second everything was done, all foes had been neutralized with their limbs broken

"You all are pathetic weaklings not even worthy of standing in my sight." Madara muttered with pure disdain as he looked at the broken crowd

"It is Lucky enough for you that I am nice man or else I would have ripped you apart."

"Guards take our guest to the X class quarters and give them the best treatment." Madara said with evil face that terrified everyone and chuckled at the joke

"At once master." The guards also looked at the crowd with an evil look and chuckled, as they took the entourage inside the city to a place where moans rang that is actually screams of pain

'The young master of the Xiao sect, why would he come here?'

'Is it to take control now that we have grown?'

'That might be it' Madara concluded as he floated in the sky over the city, he could be too far off or else he couldn't recharge his chakra and had limited life

* * *

"I am happy that you did not take lightly my words." Tobirama muttered as he sat down in the garden near his zone, each of the clones had their living areas which suited them near their pillars

"How could I not come when the fate our sect is on the line? Qingyue is a valuable treasure that cannot be replaced but seeing your honorable figure, I realize my inadequacy." Feng Qianhui, the grand mistress of Asgard. An old woman with a powerful aura now looked weak in front of the emotionless man

"Sit, do you accept my request?"

"We do but we require that you help is in our time of need and you can't share this skill with anyone." Feng Qianhui said as she sat down

"I will be sharing this knowledge with my young master, I hope you don't mind." Tobirama said as he looked at her with an indifferent look

"As you wish, that is fine with us. Will you be accompanying us or you will visit later?" She enquired

"Later"

"Come Qingyue, she is going to take care of you from now on." Tobirama said he had Qingyue come out of the water where she was training under enormous pressure

'What kind of training is that?' The Asgard Old wondered

"Are you okay with this Master, what about Naruto?" Qingyue questioned as she knew how difficult teachers can be and they like to keep their students to themselves

"No problem and Naruto also said the same thing so go on and learn something that you are meant for." Tobirama smiled and his expression softened, he had taught for long so he was attached to her and he was also Naruto so yeah.

"Come here child, I wish to check personally."

Qingyue nodded and walked to her, Feng Qianhui touched her forehead as she felt the body's insides.

"More than what was described; your body has been built into a beautiful gem." Feng Qianhui exclaimed joyfully

"Master Tobirama, is the result of your teaching?"

"Yes, if you want you can ask for details from Qingyue as I don't mind. From now on you are under the Uzumaki clan so if you want to use our facilities, you are welcome. For more information ask Qingyue, she is quite used to them." Tobirama said as he walked away and dove into the water

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Cultivation levels for who don't know:

1:Elementary Profound Realm

2:Nascent Profound Realm

3: True Profound Realm

4:Spirit Profound Realm

5:Earth Profound Realm

6:Sky Profound Realm

7: Emperor Profound Realm

8: Tyrant Profound Realm

9: Sovereign Profound Realm

10: Divine Origin Realm

11: Divine Soul Realm

12: Divine Tribulation Realm

13: Divine Spirit Realm

14: Divine King Realm

15: Divine Sovereign Realm

16: Divine Master Realm

17: Divine Extinction Realm

and ongoing so further is unknown


End file.
